Ultimate Knightmare
by Warrior of The Healing Flame
Summary: Lelouch had failed his rebellion and lost his eye, he spent 3 months in a cell to rub this salt in the wound constantly. However, Fate has decided to free Lelouch so he may attend hopes peak academy to gain a chance at rebuilding his rebellion once more. Just one problem, it's during the 77th year.
1. White Wings of The Blackbird Prince

_**Ultimate Knightmare**_

 _ **Chapter 1: White wings of The Blackbird Prince**_

* * *

' _Where did it all go wrong?'_ Lelouch Vi Britannia thought to himself as he sat in the cold darkness of his cell, in shame over a failed rebellion in the rotten kingdom of Britannia. Everything was planned out accordingly, every chess piece was set up and prepared to ensure an instant checkmate, in addition the playing field was set up accordingly, yet it all fell apart leaving Lelouch to either ponder over where it went wrong or feel the phantom pain of a left eye that no longer was there, until the two guards came to give him his daily feed of nasty prison food, in a miserable jail cell.

"Here you go your majesty." mockingly said one of the guards as he gave him the food, while the other one laughed as Lelouch grabbed his food. Then both were in hysterics as he ate the food.

This was a cycle that went on for at least three months, but then suddenly a silver eyed woman with short blood pink hair with rose red tips on the end of it dressed in a crimson hoodie with a wolf-like head being the hood that was open to reveal a black overbust corset, sapphire blue cargo pants and gray combat boots who was armed with a pair of panther claws that had been stained with evidence that she had been busy dealing with the other guards.

"Hello Little pigs, care to let me in." the girl said causing the two guards to turn towards the girl in pure fear before they both lunged at her with their fists ablaze before the girl used her claws to stab both of the guards.

"The Main Character better not be in another castle or I swear-" the girl muttered under her breath before seeing Lelouch who was looking at her, "Oh finally Lelouch Vi Britannia, the main character of this story, finally. Let's get out of this shit hole."

Before Lelouch could react the woman then sliced the chains off of him.

"Thank you." Lelouch said to the woman before he walked out of the cell door, just as the girl pulled out the base of a rifle from her corset and the various parts of the rifle from her pants.

"Hang on a minute, let me just assemble this baby." the girl said before Lelouch noticed the Fenrir tattoo on the back of her left hand, as she assembled the rifle.

"Who hired-" Lelouch was about to ask before the woman aimed the now assembled rifle at the wall and fired it at the wall blasting the wall down.

"You'll meet her later." the woman said before she grabbed Lelouch by the hand and jumped down from the tall tower where the two of them were suddenly grabbed by two giant brown colored birds and carried off into the distance, just as another guard entered the room. Instinctively he picked up the riffle left there and aimed it very carefully as possible at the bird carrying Lelouch.

"Nice and simple now." The guard muttered to himself before he pulled the trigger, only for the gun to explode knocking the guard back into the wall.

"Your mama should've told you to not use stuff that isn't yours." the woman said after she had heard her plan coming together. Lelouch remained speechless at both the fact that he was now a free man and that someone had hired this woman to free him.

"Not quite." the woman corrected, "I'm still getting paid for this but this is a favor to my friend, you'll meet her soon enough."

"Can I ask who you are?" Lelouch asked the woman.

"I'm the ultimate arsenal , graduate of hopes peak academy, former Fenrir member, and Ruby Rose expy, Aka Tekkadan." the woman explained.

"Okay then…" Lelouch replied.

"We're gonna see her soon." Aka said, before pointing to an oncoming plane, "See?"

Then the plane went underneath Lelouch and before he could react he was then dropped towards the plane.

"See you in a latter chapter!" Aka said before the bird carrying her flew away, as Lelouch felt the gravity take hold of him yanking him down throughout the air until the top of the plane doors opened to which Lelouch fell through finding himself on a bean bag chair that softened his fall. When Lelouch came to his senses , the plane door which he "entered" through has closed.

' _What's going on here? Is this the person who hired me's doing if so then why did they want me here?'_ Lelouch mentally told himself, trying to find a rational explanation as to why they went throughout all this trouble, then suddenly a clack of high heels had Lelouch's undivided attention towards a woman with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, a black blouse which was visible underneath a white coat, a matching white a-line skirt and a pair of black pumps.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia, I am Huanghou Muraskiryu, the former ultimate student council president of the 73rd year." The woman introduced herself to Lelouch while looking at him with her violet eyes.

"Why did you free me?" Lelouch asked Huanghou.

"It is simple, I know who was responsible for the failed glorious revolution of yours Lelouch and I wish to offer you not only revenge on who was responsible, but the restart of your glorious revolution." Huanghou answered, which left Lelouch stunned.

"Are you amazed on how I got this information, Lelouch?" Huanghou said, "It was easy really, but the hardest part was making sure you got a chance at it."

"What must I do?" Lelouch asked.

"Be a student at Hope's Peak Academy and wreck the man known as Munakata." Huanghou said, "For he is the bastard that ruined the revolution."

"I see, consider it done." Lelouch said.

"Excellent, you will be entered as the ultimate prince." Huanghou said, "Please enjoy the flight."

Then Huanghou left Lelouch on the beanbag chair.

' _Who exactly are you Huanghou? Until I know the answer to that I'll play your game._ Lelouch mused to himself before he went into a relaxing sleep, something he hadn't had in the three months he was imprisoned and something Lelouch felt he will not experience again for a while.

At a canyon nearby a woman with Silver tree colored hair which had a bun in her left rear corner of her head causing her bangs to fall on the right side of her face, a pair of jungle green pants which matched her tank top, black fingerless gloves, and a silver overcoat was looking through a pair of black binoculars on the sky when she saw Aka being carried by the bird, followed by the second bird.

"Right on time." The woman said, "Oh I knew they would do just fine." before the birds came near her, dropping Aka near her feet.

"You have some bird taming skills don't ya, then again that is expected from the ultimate tamer of the 73rd year." Aka said.

"Well I dunno, you are still alive aren't you missy?" the Ultimate Tamer replied.

"Yes, The author still has plans for me in this story." Aka said, "Oh boy those plans should good for you readers out there, lemme tell ya."

Before the ultimate tamer could react, Huanghoru's plane had arrived on the cliff, stopped in mid-air and opened the passenger door, to see Huanghou waiting for them.

"Aka, Haru, get in." Huhnghoru said, which caused Haru to enter the door first before Aka entered behind her. Once the two girls were in, Huanghou closed the door and sat with them on the plane seats.

"Aka your payment will come as soon as we land back in Hope's Peak. Haru, Tell both The Ultimate Vehicle maker and The Ultimate Chess Master I wish to meet with them."

"Good." Aka replied while Haru replied with a simple nod.

"Tomorrow is when things get messy." Huanghou said, "Try to get some rest."

As soon as she said that Aka fell asleep almost immediately, while Haru stood up.

"Is there a problem Haru?" Huanghou inquired to which Haru replied with;

"How do you know that Munkata was behind The Black Knight's failure?"

"I don't know," Hunaghou, "But I do know Lelouch needs motivation to comply with stopping Munakata's vision."

"So you've lied to him." Haru said.

"Oh yes I have, we can't let Munakata's ideals win, once he sees them he won't care about being used because of what Munakata truly is." Huanghou said, but before Haru could press her further, she said;

"Get some shut-eyes, we have a long day tomorrow."

Haru later closed her eyes and fell asleep, followed by Aka. Huanghou looked out the window for a brief second.

' _Your downfall is coming soon, Munkata.'_ She thought to herself before drifting to slumber with thoughts of triumph hidden within the smile on her face.

* * *

 **(A/N Okay guys I decided to write this simply because it was in my head, although I had to make a few changes to make the plot a bit interesting. Also, Britania in this story has not conquered Japan, C.C will be in this fan fiction, not sure about the other Black Knights, It depends on how the story goes. Same with pairings.**

 ***Suddenly Aka enters the A/N***

 **Aka: Got anything else to say author?**

 **Me: Oh yeah, I describe Aka's hair as blood pink due to the fact that blood in pink in the Danganronpa universe.**

 **Aka: No not that, I fact I'm an LGBT character, I'll let the author reveal shit when he does.**

 **Me: Hey!**

 **Aka: What the readers don't know which letter it is? And this is sure you don't forget.**

 **Me: Okay then.)**


	2. The Parade of Iron and The Fate Magnet

_**Chapter 2: Parades of Iron and The Fate Magnet**_

* * *

"God damnit!" screamed King Charles Zi Britania, as he looked over the reports from his study, "Goddamnit all to hell!"

He wasn't usually angry, but today, to say he was steaming with rage was a huge understatement, because of the reports staring right at him in the face, had stated that his son Schneizel had been kidnapped on his way to Hope's Peak academy, with the best guards he could find being found dead and his fate left unknown. To him nothing was ever going to get worse than this, but then a guard came in.

"Your Majesty, Lelouch has escaped." The guard bruited out, which resulted in Charles slamming the report down on the fine wooden table, nearly breaking it before walking over to the guard with a icy cold rage trailing behind him. The moment Charles approached the guard, he simply said;

"What happened?"

"A pink haired girl believed to be with Fenrir had infiltrated the prison and had killed the guards present." the guard said.

"Bring me my daughter, Cornelia at once."

"Yes sir." the guard said, before he left leaving Charles alone to think;

' _Why didn't I use my daughter beforehand, she's been with Fenrir before I managed to find her. I bet she can identify what happened to Schnitzel in addition to the intruder.'_

He then straightened out the report, making sure all the pages were in order before taking a breath, releasing any forms of anger before his daughter.

"You wanted to see me?" a voice said, causing Charles to face a pink haired woman with purple eyes with a matching lipstick color wearing a black sleeveless shirt, Purple pants and

"Ah Cornelia, I was wondering if you can help me identify a possible member of Fenrir."

"Alright give me a description." Cornelia said.

"Pink Hair-" Charles started to say before Cornelia cut him off saying;

"You needn't go further Father I know who you speak of, That's Aka Tekkaden, the most hyperactive member of Fenrir. She lives with an Uncle who went to Hope's peak during it's 59th year, who possessed the talent of not only being a drunkard but a weapon maker, so Aka learned her talent to use any form of weapon from her Uncle and used that skill for Fenrir to pay for her transitioning surgery."

"Transitioning surgery?" Charles asked, before Cornelia explained;

"She was a trans woman, father." Cornelia explained.

"I see." Charles said, "So we'll send in the elite guard after him for questioning on the wereabouts of this Aka Tekkaden."

"Just one problem," Cornelia said, "You remember the incident with the previous ambassador to Japan and his bodyguards."

"That was him?!" Charles said.

"Oh yes." Cornelia, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes there is, I think another member of Fenrir might be behind Schneizel's kidnapping." Charles said. This caused the normally stoned faced Cornelia to be shocked before saying,

"He was kidnapped?"

"Yes he was, but outside this palace he wasn't, understood?" Charles said.

"Understood." Cornelia said.

"Good now there is a report that summarizes the attack, I want you to read it." Charles said, before handing the report to Cornelia, who began to read it very thoroughly making sure not a single detail was missed, butane something in the report caught her eye which caused her to drop the report.

"Are you okay?" Charles said, looking very concerned upon witnessing his normally composed daughter's skin turn ghostly pale before she stuttered out;

"H…h…he…..can't…b….b….b….be….."

"You know who kidnapped-" Charles said, before Cornelia rushed out of the room in a panic, with a look of horror that consumed her entire being in a flash, faster than light. It took a while for him to process what had just occurred before picking up the report and reviewing just what had her panicked.

' _I'll admit I had lost my lunch when I first read this Report, but my daughter isn't this panicked, she had read even worse reports than this one. What the hell happened?'_ Charles thought to himself before a new thought had entered his mind one that hadn't been in his mind for a long time, _'What the hell is going on?'_

* * *

Cornelia, on the other hand had rushed into her room, curled up in the ball position and rocked herself back and forth, while her mind had been flooded with the message;

' _He's Fucking Alive, that's impossible, I was the one that killed the bastard with my Talent.'_

Then her mind had drowned causing her machine gun heartbeat to be even louder than before, broadcasting it throughout the room and her senses to be completely blank, until she felt a gentle touch of air on her shoulder.

"What's wrong sister?" asked the most gentlest of voices, which caused Cornelia to look at her innocent younger sister who was dressed in a pink blouse which was a lighter shade than her pink hair and an A-line matching skirt. Cordelia had wanted to lie and say it was a nightmare, but the strong innocence for purple eyes her sister had possessed caused Cornelia to confess;

"It's about my past with Fenrir, someone I know should be dead is back Euphime."

"Oh Cornelia, I'm sorry." Euphime said, before bear hugging Cornelia. At first Cornelia resisted, but then she gave into the hug's warm embrace and cried tears that she held back.

"There. There."Euphime said to Cornelia, patting her head like a dog's. This caused Cornelia to feel her own Sister,Euphime was too good for this cruel and heartless world, and it was the truth.

* * *

Schneizel on the other hand, had no such comfort, as he woke up to find himself tied to a wooden chair. Alarmed he tried to find his way to untie himself but plans for that were quickly dashed, when a long blonde haired man dressed in a clown outfit with pale makeup covering his face with the exception of the Fenrir tattoo on his right cheek, a twisted smile with lips covered in black lipstick which exposed his red teeth, claw-like nails which were painted black and a bullet hole in his forehead with a simple black smiley face underneath it.

"Hello you're awake!" said the man, "Why it's about time!"

"Uggghhhh….wha….who are you." Schneizel demanded.

"I'm the Ultimate Clown, Chanpu Matsunaga silly oh we are going to have so much fun!" the man replied cheerily.

"Wha-look I'm the prince of Britannia, my father can give you anything in exchange for my safe-" Schneizel started to say before Chanpu jumped up in the air and kicked Schneizel in the balls, without tipping over the chair he was tied to, causing Schneizel to scream in pain.

"Awwww, the fun hasn't even started yet, and you're enjoying it, a shame your sister would've seen the look on her face once she gets to meet the one she killed!" Chanpu said, with his smile extending, before digging his nails into Scheizel's right eye before digging it out. Before he could react, Chanpu then took a bite out of Schneizel's eye eating it.

"What do you want from me you twisted fuck?!" Schneizel demanded.

"To get you all nice and ready for the swimming party, my dearprince."Chanpu answerednonchalantly, before he put a ball of salt into Schneizel's empty eye socket and rubbed it, causing Schneizel to scream out in pain beforeChanpu mockingly screamedalong side with him.

* * *

On top of the building, a slender young man with messy dark forest green hair, forest green eyes, goggles on his head, a black sleeveless shirt which exposed his fenrir tattoo on his own shoulder, yellow pants and black boots had just vomited and let go of some strings before asking himself out loud;

"Why again am I making this sick fuck, my puppet again?"

Just moments after asking that a young woman with short black hair, freckles across the bridge of her nose, a fenrir tattoo on her right hand, a tan skirt, blue eyes and a camo jacket appeared from seemingly out of nowhere and answered;

"Because Junko wishes for this one to fall into despair."

This had caused the man to be slightly alarmed before saying;

"Mukuro, you scared me."

"You are always so easily caught off-guard Yusuke." Murkuro replied.

Yusuke had no comment to that, instead he just stood there before Mukuro said,

"That's enough for now, Junko expects more tomorrow."

Yusuke then saluted Murkuro before she headed off into the night.

' _I keep on forgetting, It's always worth it in the end for her.'_ Yusuke thought to himself, as he returned and picked up his strings. Reminding himself that anything was worth it for Murkuro's smile and maybe just maybe if he worked hard enough, her heart. Even if it meant going to war with his own personal messiah which he was now learning the ugly truth about, Hopes Peak Academy.

* * *

A Silver-haired man with blue eyes, a cold expression, a brown business suit and a white tie was busy going through some paperwork, when suddenly a woman with light blond hair, a regular left blue eye, a cybernetic right blue eye, cybernetic left arm, cybernetic hands, a moderate curvaceous figure with large boobs, oversized round eyeglasses and a maid's outfit.

"What is it Shinobu?" Kyosuke asked.

"There is an extra student added to Class 77-A, Kyouske" Shinobu reported.

"Who is it?" Kyosuke asked.

"Lelouch Lamerouge." Shinobu answered, which caused Kyosuke to stop looking through the paperwork and before, he asked, Shinobu handed him a photo of the student.

"It looks like the former prince has broken out." Kyosuke said, "Even though the king was blind to the power of hope, I still have no idea how he got into Koichi's class."

"It was under Hunaghou's authority." Shinobu reported.

"I see, in that case bring the ultimate pilot to class 77-A and have him keep an eye on him. " Kyouske replied.

"Understood." Shinobu said before leaving, leaving Kyouske to return to his paperwork, with a single thought on his mind;

' _Just what is going on now?'_

Before he could do anything a muscular man with dark greenish gray hair that was short, pink eyes and tan skin wearing a security guard's uniform had entered the room with a folder.

"Juzo, what is it?" Kyouske asked.

"I found this, I thought you might wanna see this." Juzo replied before handing him the folder. Kyouske then opened the folder revealing it to have pictures of a gruesome scene in which vehicles were destroyed and several solider's were reduced to skeletons with pieces of their flesh still holding on. Upon seeing this Kyouske's face became bright green, and he then proceeded to puke up his lunch outside of the window.

"Some weird girl found this in a dumpster, told me we needed to take a look at it." Juzo said.

"I can see why, these are Britanian soldiers." Kyosuke said.

"So this is why they never showed." Juzo noted, which caught Kyosuke's attention.

"You were expecting these people?" Kyosuke asked.

"Oh yeah," Juzo answered, "These were the escorts of that exchange student, Schnizel. Complete surprise no one found his dead body. Who knows, maybe it's wolf puke, after the poor things munched on his black heart."

"Although I wish that would happen to him," Kyouske said, "I have a feeling he's still alive."

"You kidding me? Who'd want that monster alive." Juzo said.

"Someone either desperate for money or power." Kyouske said, "That being said, the mastermind would've done the world a favor, if they just executed that monster."

"Maybe." said a woman's voice, which caused Kyouske and Juzo to turn their heads towards a woman with long lime green hair, golden eyes, a black pant suit with a red tie and an x-shaped scar on her face.

"How'd you get here?!" Kyouske demanded.

"I've broken enough Geis." the woman said before her eyes looked at the folder Kyouske was holding, "I see you have listened to my advice."

"Why not ask me directly to look at it?" Kyouske asked, to which the woman answered;

"My talent has limits."

"What is this talent of yours?" Kyouske asked, piqued by the strange woman.

"I'm the ultimate Geis breaker, Cailleach Creiddylad but you may call me C.C." the woman replied.

"Okay C.C, tell us what is going on?!" Juzo said.

"I cannot for a powerful Geis had been placed upon me by the mastermind, if I break it I will die and I have no intention of dying." C.C said. Juzo then walked towards C.C with pure anger and annoyance, before throwing a punch at her which she caught in mid-air.

"I shall tell you this much, Despair is coming here in full force." C.C said, before twisting Juzo's arm before he was thrown to the ground. C.C then proceeded to walk away, but as she was heading towards the door, Kyouske stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

"What can I do to stop this despair?" He asked.

"Do what you must to get Lelouch on your side." C.C said, before he let her go.

"What the hell Kyouske?!" Juzo said, before getting up, "You are just gonna trust that bitch?"

"This one knows something, tell Shinobu to look up any information about this C.C in Hope's Peak' records." Kyouske, without another word said, Juzo then left the room.

' _Just what is going on here?'_ Kyouske asked himself mentally, already aware he had done so before, but with the arrival of C.C, he just had to ask himself that question again because things were getting stranger and somehow it was all connected to Hopes Peak like a spider's web which he had the feeling he had only found the beginning of.

* * *

"So let's see if I have this information correctly, The sick bastard called a man, you shot and killed right before your very eyes is behind the kidnapping of Schneizel?" Charles said, processing what his recently recovered daughter, Cornelia had told him.

"Yes." Cornelia said.

"I see, in this case, I really don't blame you for breaking down like you did." Charles said, "I know how that feeling of seeing someone you justifiably killed is like."

Cornelia simply nodded before a guard holding a laptop entered to where Charles was.

"M'lord we got this disturbing message." the guard said.

"What is it?!" Charles demanded.

"It's best if you see this." the guard said, before presenting Charles the laptop, opening up a video file and played it. The King of Britania's face suddenly turned paler than the moon with fear setting in his eyes, upon seeing C.C's face appear on the video with a simple plain smile on her face.

"Greetings Charles," C.C said, "By now you realized that your son has been kidnapped and the son which you do not acknowledge as yours, Lelouch. I want to let you know that Lelouch is going to be at Hopes Peak, taking the rightful place of Schneizel. I'm telling you this, ma cherie, because we both know another incident with Hopes Peak, might not make your country favorable in the eyes of the world. Do yourself a favor and prepare for despair is coming. I'm a part of that factor but cannot tell you anymore, thank him of all people for that." C.C said, before the video ended.

Charles suddenly let the fear within him take control and caused him to freeze up, until Cornelia asked him,

"Was that C.C I just heard?"

Charles then managed to respond with all the fear masked in a mask of a stern man,

"Yes it is Britania's second most wanted, and she is untouchable, which is why you are going to Hope's Peak Academy along with Suzaku."

"To kill her?" Cornelia said.

"To protect Lelouch, It's bad enough It was a foolish miscommunication with him that started The Britanian Civil Chess War in the first place," Charles said, "but for that damn bitch to dare to think of using him, I will stop at nothing to keep him safe."

"I understand father." Cornelia said, before she left for her room. The moment she left, the guard had taken the laptop away before leaving the emperor of Britania all by himself.

' _I can feel a storm coming, and it will have no end.'_ Charles thought tohimself, before he left feeling more afraid of the new enemy with onethousands aces up its sleeve, C.C and the ultimate battlefield known as Hope's Peak Academy.

* * *

Lelouch woke up, quickly unfamiliar with his location on the plane until the memories of yesterday came back to him like a flood from a burst dam before Huanghou had come for him.

"I see you are awake Lelouch." Huanghou said.

"Oh Morning, Huanghou." Lelouch greeted.

"I got a change of clothes for you, and breakfast made by the Ultimate Culinary Artist himself." Huanghou said.

"I see." Lelouch replied, before he walked downstairs to find Haru and Aka, sitting on the plane looking at a white one page menu.

"Who's the Green haired girl?" Lelouch asked.

"My hair is Silver Tree colored, and it's Haru." Haru replied.

"Oh my apologies." Lelouch said.

"Oh don't be, it's going to be a-" Aka said before suddenly a tall person appeared with tan skin, a black chefs coat, long black hair, black glasses that covered xyr's eyes, a fake french mustache that was nearly falling off of xyr's lips, a pair of autumn colored jeans, and white slip on shoes.

"Bonjour, je suis, Kin."

"Excuse me?" Lelouch said.

"Oh xe said xyr name is Kin," Aka said, "In case you are curious why xyr, you see Kin is Non Binary."

"I see." Lelouch said.

"Aka, Lelouch is from Britania, he might not under-" Kin started to explain,

"No I understand the idea of being Non Binary." Lelouch said, "Charles didn't really care much of gender or who you were attracted to, just as long as you followed the laws."

"Oh," Kin said, "anyway here is your menu, Monsieur."

Kin then handed Lelouch a menu, which he briefly scanned before putting it down.

"Oh, have you already picked a dish monsieur?"

"Yes, the Lobster." Lelouch said.

"I see, would anyone else like to order now?" Kin asked.

"I'll have the french toast please." Huanghou said.

"Chocolate Chip pancakes please!" Aka said.

"Scrambled eggs for me, if you don't mind." Haru said.

"Alrighty then, I shall prepare these things." Kin said, before xe collected everyone's menus and left.

"So Lelouch, I enrolled you under a fake name." Huanghou said.

"It's not that great." Aka said, "It's Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Lelouch Lamperouge?" Lelouch said, "Are you kidding me?"

"No Aka is correct," Huanghou said, "I tried to make you a fake name but Auto-correct got in the way and that happened."

"It's okay Huanghou, The author of this story feels your pain." Aka said, comforting Huanghou.

"Thanks Aka," Hunaghou said to Aka, before turning to Lelouch and saying, "Don't worry news of your trial never made it to Hope's Peak, so no one knows you are Zero."

"Okay." Lelouch said, relieved that this wasn't a major problem for him.

"Now Lelouch, I have many allies in Hope's peak enrolled as teachers and students alike, they will help you take down Munkata, but still be wary for he has many aces up his sleeve."

"I understand." Lelouch said.

"Now the student you might trust the most is The Ultimate Chessmaster, Aizen Suishokyoka."

"I see." Lelouch said, before his mind said, _'Something tells me I should be very careful with that guy.'_

"He'll be your neighbor and helper." Huanghou said.

"Got it." Lelouch said, before Kin arrived with the meals on trays and proceeded to pass the meals to everyone.

" I hope you will enjoy the meals I have made, I'll be giving the movie of me making this delicious meal to those who want it." Kin said, before xe walked away, leaving almost everyone to dig into their meals like ravenous beasts, except of Lelouch, who ate it one bite at a time, eve though he found the food mouth watering divine, like everyone else eating, but there was a feeling that prevented him from being a ravenous beast like the others. That was, the feeling of jumping into a rabbit hole but instead of wonderland, it was somewhere even more chaotic and for him it was known as Hope's Peak.

' _Just what are you Hope's Peak?'_ Lelouch thought to himself as he let his mind drift as he was eating his food.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so, as you can see I decided to make Chisa the Teacher of her class, rather than a substitute because I felt like the first day of Hope's Peak would have a little more impact. Don't worry I will include Chisa gathering up the students like she did in the first episode, with some slight changes. Also The Ultimate Pliot is Suzaku's Talent, Cornelia's will be revealed in the next chapter. Charles will play a bit of bigger role other than a worried father. The reason, C.C's talent is "The Ultimate Geis breaker" is because I couldn't find a way to use actual Geass in the Danganronpa setting so I used the next best thing and worked with the thing that inspired Geass, which is Geis and that is a holy vow used in Irish Myths which when broken can backfire, but in C.C's case, if she does break a Geis she benefits from it unless it is from the Ultimate Geis Maker (who will appear in this story). Also Kin will not be the only Non Binary character in this story, there will be more of them. One more thing, Aizen is named after Souske Aizen and people who Read Soul Chess will understand the meaning of his last name. That's it for no, so have a good one and hoped you enjoyed the story.**


	3. 76 Seconds Until The 77th

_**Chapter 3: 76 seconds until the start of 77th**_

* * *

 **A/N: Forgot to mention something from the last chapter, Champu's name is a reference to Akame Ga Kill. Sorry, anyways here is the chapter**.

* * *

"Hey Yamato, have you cleared out the third room?" The young man with brown hair that was swept back with a strand hanging down his face, a pair of glasses which made his brown eyes unfittingly peaceful, a tattoo on his left hand which was of a Lilly of the Valley, a tattoo on his right hand which was the Kanji for Five, Nine rings on his left middle finger (which were colored sea gray, wine red, orange, gold, fire red, iron gray with flecks of blood red, blood red, stone gray and icy white), a white and black chessboard shirt, red pants and silver socks, asked the other young man who had; a Silver bomber jacket, Spiked up dark blonde Blonde hair, Blue eyes, Aqua blue T-shirt, Autumn colored pants and white combat boots, on his way out the door.

"Yamato are you busy planning a date in your mind or something, Yamato?" the brown haired man said before Yamato was brought back to reality.

"Sorry Aizen, just getting something for class." Yamato said, "What's up?"

"Have you cleaned out the Third Room or not?" Aizen asked.

"Yeah I did," Yamato said, "Why do you ask?"

"Our new roommate is coming later today, so any ideas involving Mikan, her boobs and your room will have to wait." Aizen said, "Even though I'm still traumatized by-"

"How many times do I have to say this? I'm very sorry I left the door unlocked, please don't bring it up again." Yamato said.

"Whatever man, just saying. I still think it was sacrilegious of you to be wearing nothing but a leather hat and using the menorah the way you did." Aizen said, before Yamato walked out of the room without saying a word with his faced turned into every shade of scarlet and fiery red imaginable. Aizen then lied back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling and thought to himself;

' _The Great Zero himself is arriving here I see, and her pawn no less. One has to wonder how many strings she had pull to make this happen and how long has she been playing the role of the puppet master for or what she knows about Britania.'_

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door,

"It's unlocked come on in." Aizen said, as the door opened revealing Shinobu Togami.

"Is it true that Lelouch is going to be your roommate?"

"Yes, Shinobu he is." Aizen said.

"Good I'll tell Munkata right away." Shinobu said, before she left.

' _Working for both teams in this debate of children is not as easy.'_ Aizen thought to himself, before he got out of bed and looked with distain, at a framed photograph of a tall and slender man with an apathetic look in his sea green eyes, ' _Especially if it is for you to be stopped before her shadow of despair.'_

"Hey Aizen!" Yamato said, brining him out of his trance.

"Yeah?" Aizen asked.

"Listen do you wanna play chess? I need some strategies to use in my story, and seeing how The first day of school doesn't start soon."

"The Bleach x Code Geass x various series Crossover Fan fiction you are writing?" Aizen asked.

"Yes." Yamato said.

"Alrightthen." Aizen said, as he then followed Yamato out of his room, grateful for the distraction from current events. After all, it was a good break from Double Crossing.

* * *

To say that Schniezel was suffering, was an understatement. For he had his fingernails torn out followed by his toenails, force fed poisonous foods and being made to stab his own right hand, all while being literally bathed in Salt, by Champu who made sure it was rubbed in every one of his wound possible.

"What do you WANT FROM ME?!" screamed Schniezel.

"Why I'm bored?" Champu said with a twisted grin on his before producing a crude car battery like device with cables attached and a with from out of the scar within his chest, and laid it down on the floor, before Schniezel could react Champ had hooked up the cables onto his balls, causing Schniezel to howl in agony, with Champ mocking the howl, before increasing the voltage, brining Schnitzel to tears.

"Now here comes the shocking twist!" Champu said, before kicking Schniezel in the balls while the device was still active without flinching in a single second. Then Champu turned off the device and stuffed it back into his chest, before Schnizel was trying to recover from the pain.

"Okay now for the real fun." Champu said before left the room, leaving Schniezel alone in the warehouse when suddenly the entire room around him went dark, before Schniezel could speak a word, he felt tape of some kind being placed across his mouth. At first Schniezel heard and saw nothing, but after one agonizing second he saw fire surround him and then he heard the screams.

' _No….'_ Schniezel thought to himself, _'NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!'_

He wanted to duck his head down and forget it all, but it was futile, he couldn't get the image out of his head. This was the memory he had wanted to forget the most among the memories associated with the war, playing right in front of him like a fucking projectile in his mind.

Then suddenly he felt two needles jabbed into his head.

' _What did I do to deserve this?'_ Schniezel thought to himself, before time had slowed down for him and everything around him went black, except with the one memory that he had been trying to block. He remembered it vividly, how those god damned Black Knights had done it all and made everyone hate him. Suddenly a new thought had entered his head;

' _Oh wait, The Black Knights made the whole world hate me, I deserve this hate, every inch of it! I'm the monster everyone from sucking their mommies tits to their time in retirement homes fears. Why am I holding onto this hope, if the world hates me this damn much!' I deserve the torture from this fuck! I deserve despair! I deserve IT ALL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'_

and that thought managed to turn everything back on, like a light switch only with Schniezel's eyes twisted with despair, which was disgusted by the fact that wonderful memory wasn't being replayed again.

"Hey Clown fuck! Come one bring out the best torture you got because-" Schniezel said before he was knocked out by Mukuro who was behind him, along with Yusuke.

"Junko will be pleased to know that the prince has succumbed to despair." Mukuro said to Yusuke.

"Yeah…" Yusuke said absentmindedly, as his mind drifted to the thought of finally being able to make a move on Mukuro, without having to be interrupted by Junko doing all sorts of things to her.

"Hey!" Mukuro said which caused Yusuke to go back to reality.

"What?" Yusuke said, before Mukuro gestured towards Schniezel's knocked out body.

"Oh right."

Yusuke then grabbed one end of Schniezel's body while Mukuro grabbed the other end and carried him out of the warehouse, to a black limousine where they put the body in before getting in the vehicle themselves, as it took off into the distance.

* * *

When the plane landed in Japan, Lelouch had stretched out his legs before he officially got onto the land, that was a private air hanger.

"How are you doing?" asked Huanghou.

"Good." Lelouch replied, before Huanghou turned on her phone, to read a text message and stared at it with a annoyed look on her face.

"That was an associate of mine, he told me that due to some conditions, you will be rooming with him and the poorly named alias, which was even worse than I thought it would be. will not be needed." Huanghou

"Why is that?" Lelouch inquired

"It turns out word has gotten out that Schnizel was considered to be the Ultimate Prince to the students at hope's peak somehow, word got out that you

"They were considering Schiezel, as the Ultimate Prince?! He was the Ultimate War Criminal if anything!" Lelouch said.

"I know, which is why no one will care that you have taken in the place of Scniezel." Huanghou said, before a pearl white limousine came up.

"Let's get in Lelouch." Huanghou said as she opened the door gesturing Lelouch to get in, to which he did. Upon entering he couldn't decide what was interesting about this limousine, the glass floor aquarium with Kohaku Koi fish swimming about or the fully stocked bar, complete with a margarita maker. Despite this mental tribal debate, he managed to seat himself in the red leather seat in the back, followed by Kin, Haru and Huanghou.

"Is Aka coming?" Lelouch said.

"No Aka is not coming, she has another job to do." Huanghou said.

"Ah." Lelouch said.

"By the time we arrive, everything will have been set up." Huanghou said, "and the 77th year will begin."

"I see." Lelouch said.

"We have got quite the abundance of students this year, a few noteworthy ones including; The Ultimate Princess Sonia Nevermind, The Ultimate Commander Annorexorcist Nevermind, The Ultimate General Cornelia Li Britannia, The Ultimate Pilot Suzaku Kururugi and The Ultimate President Chiyako Akira. Wouldn't you think so Lelouch?" Huanghou asked Lelouch.

"I've only heard of Sonia Nevermind through reputation, haven't heard of Annoexcorcist before, Who is she?" Lelouch asked.

"Annexorcist is Sonia's older sister, she would have been next in line to rule Novoselic, until she gave up her right to rule the throne by joining Fenrir at the age of 12, she returned at the age of 17 to lead the army and got accepted at hope's peak at the age of 19."

"I see." Lelouch replied.

"Anything else on your mind?" Huanghou asked Lelouch.

"No." Lelouch replied.

"Well that's surprising, I was certain you would have something to say about Suzaku and Cornelia joining in. Did they mean nothing to you?"

"They don't mean much to me, other than opponents I used to fight." Lelouch said, hiding any sign that he was lying.

"I see, Lelouch." Huanghou said, "In that case, I should tell you things about your roommates; Yamato Gorudenrozu, The Ultimate Fanfic writer and Aizen Suishokyoka, the ultimate chess master, that might make them not the best options to room with, if that's okay with you."

"Go Ahead." Lelouch said.

"Aizen has a crush on a boy with issues, shall we say." Huanghou, "and Yamato did something to traumatize him."

"Isee." Lelouchsaid, as the limo kept moving down the road.

* * *

"…He softly spoke "My Dear the love has died" and then he muffled her deadly cries, under the moonlight." C.C sang out, as she was sunbathing on the rooftop of the Hope's peak dormitory on her stomach dressed in a green bikini, with her top hanging by her side while listening to Karen Elson's "The Ghost Who Walks" on her emerald green Music player, which matched her headphones, underneath the setting sun when suddenly Juzo came up on the roof, which caused C.C to pull off her headphones, rise up from her position and put her top back on.

"Is there something I can do for you?" C.C said

"Mind telling me who the fuck you are?" Juzo Demanded.

"Did I not say my name is C.C, short for-" C.C started to say,

"Yeah, but Shinobu was nearly fired, for asking questions about you, and that's hard to do considering her family," Juzo said, "I want to know why without all the bullshit about Geis, okay?"

"I cannot tell you that silly boy, it's for the protection of your hope." C.C said, "But I can safely say this school was founded on shady practices and to be quite frank, Munkata has the right idea even though he has no clue about everything."

"What do you mean by that?" Juzo asked.

"Things that are not of your concern," C.C said, "Right now your worry is with Huanghou Muraskiryu."

"That Bitch, You're Kidding me!" Juzo said with his face red with anger, "She has the fucking nerve to show her face at Hope's Peak Academy, after what she did!"

"Yep." C.C said, "Now help him get Lelouch."

Juzo then climbed back down off, of the roof. After he was gone, C.C removed her top, lied back onto the beach chair on her stomach, undid her top and placed her headphones back into place.

' _Lelouch, you and I will have a lot to talk about. Though the question is, are you free from her influence?'_ C.C thought toherself, before the next song played.

* * *

Aka Tekkadan was waiting patiently for her next client to come and pick her up at the air hanger, despite her offer to go and find the client herself, this client had insisted on finding her and stated that he knew what he was doing, so she waited for a very long time.

' _Did someone kill the client? Is this client stubborn and didn't ask for directions? Maybe the author forgot to put a client in this scene? Either way this is annoying.'_ Aka thought to herself, as she waited until a black limo pulled up, as a man dressed in a black limo drivers outfit emerged from the driver's seat before opening the door, gesturing Aka to get in, to which she did. Upon sitting down, she then turned to sit down on the white leather seat opposing a tall muscular man with long dark blue hair, a chin curtain beard, a white suit with a royal purple tie and his left eye cross sewn shut with Green thread.

"I guess there is no job and this is a trip to my demise, isn't it Bismarck?" Aka asked the man, to which he replied

"No, this me hiring you to assassinate three people, to which not only the chance at a pardon is possible, but three times the assassination fee."

"I see." Aka said, before the limo drove away from the private air base. Bismarck then pulled out three folders from his suit pocket and gave each of them to Aka to review. She took the first one out and scanned the information from it, before repeating the same process to the second one. Aka then opened the third folder and was about to do the same thing like she did with the other two before she dropped it in pure shock.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Aka said.

"I know, it looks to be very immortal, but that is a mercy killing, I can assure you." Bismarck explained, "I previously did horrible things to that target by force of that damn whore, to protect the world. Now I see I was too late."

"Protecting the world? Too late?" Aka asked, "From who, J-"

Suddenly Bismarck slapped Aka before saying,

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT EVIL EXCUSE FOR A PERSON WITH ANGELIC BLONDE HAIR'S NAME!"

"Woah, Woah, calm down, I didn't know that you hated D.C man." Aka said, while holding her cheek, recovering from the powerful backhand of Bismarck.

"Oh I thought you were talking about someone else." Bismarck awkwardly said, before a wave of awkward silence passed between the two.

' _Warrior of The Healing Flame, FUCKING REALLY, you write Bismarck like this? YOU AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A STERN TALKING TO, AFTER THIS CHAPTER!'_ Aka thought to herself before saying,

"I'm fine, but for the sake of filling in a plot hole, do you mind if I ask you one more thing?"

"Yeah." Bismarck said.

"How did you find me?" Aka asked, to which Bismarck replied with

"I acquired a good luck charm in the trunk."

"I see." Aka said.

"So you going to take the jobs or not?" Bismarck said.

"I will, but why are you interested in assassinating these targets?" Aka questioned.

"That is Classified Britannian information." Bismarck answered, which caused Aka to reply with,

"Not Plot relevant until later, I see."

The two people sat in silence as the car made it's way towards the nighttime streets until they stopped at an pier, where there was a long midnight blue seaplane was sitting on the waters.

"This Pilot will take you to Britannia and sneak you into a place where even the king does not know." Bismarck explained.

"Wait what?" Aka said, shocked at the implications. Bismarck sighed before explaining,

"The King does not know about these assassinations or what you are to do, the reason why I did all of this to save his majesty from Despair."

"I see." Aka said, "I'll make shit up, if the author decides to have me get caught."

"I wish for you the best of luck." Bismarck said, before Aka exited the limo and got onto the seaplane. Bismarck did not exit the limo until the plane had taken off into the night sky. He then went around to the limo and went to the driver's seat opening the door revealing a woman with Bright red spiked up hair and blue eyes wearing a black collared shirt with a pair of dark colored dress up pants.

"Kallen, member of the Knights of Zero as promised you are free to go."

"Bismarck, just what is going on? Who-" Kallen began to ask before Bismarck cut her off saying,

"You will know the answers in good time, just never put your faith in Prince Lelouch."

Before Kallen could respond, Bismarck went around to the back, and pulled out a suitcase with one hand and in the other, a bound and gaged young man with messy shoulder length corpse white hair and light green-gray eyes, who was wearing a knee length green hoodie with red squares across his right shoulder and the number 55 on the back of it underneath his school uniform.

"Who the hell is that?!" Kallen demanded.

"This is the famous Nagito Komaeda, read about him in the papers. Figured I could use some luck." Bismarck explained, "I leave him to you for luck."

Bismarck then handed Kallen, a suitcase and just left the boy threw the boy into the back seat, before saying to Kallen.

"Come on, I'm taking you both to Hope's Peak."

Kallen seeing nothing wrong got into the back seat of the limo sitting next to Nagito who had undone every restraint with a calm and serene smile on his face, which creeped her out.

' _This is gonna be a long ride.'_ Kallen thought to herself before the limo went on into the night sky.

* * *

' _Finally we are here.'_ Lelouch thought to himself before facing his dorm room of Hope's Peak Academy.

"How do you like it?" Huanghou said.

"It's alright." Lelouch said.

"I see." Huanghou said, before she led Lelouch into the building and onto the third floor of the building, to the last door of the hall. She then knocked on the door.

"Hold on a second." Aizen's voice said.

"Did Yamato fuck Mikan with the Minora again?" Huanghou said.

"No." Aileen's voice replied, before Aizen himself opened the door.

"You must be Lelouch." Aizen said.

"Are you Aizen?" Lelouch replied.

"I am him." Aizen said, before leading Lelouch into the room, before Yamato exited his room.

"Hey is that- OH MY GOD IT'S LELOUCH!" Yamato said before unleashing his inner fanboy and running up towards him.

"What's up with him?" Lelouch asked, before Yamato said,

"Sorry."

Before Lelouch could react Yamato slapped him across the face.

"That's for Erasing Shirley's Memories of you!" Yamato explained.

"Who the fuck is Shirley?" Lelouch asked.

Before Yamato could do anything, Aizen pulled off

"Please excuse him, he does not know the true story of the Britannian civil war, instead he got his knowledge from an anime known as Code Geass."

"Code what?" Lelouch said.

"Code Geass, it was an anime made by Ryota Mitarai."

"Can I see this anime?" Lelouch asked.

"Later," Aizen said, before adding, "Your room is the center door, by the way."

"Thanks." Lelouch said, before Aizen went into Yamato's room, and Lelouch went into his room.

' _Not bad.'_ Lelouch thought to himself as he went to his bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

C.C was on the roof again, this time clothed in a Hope's Peak Academy Student Uniform looking up at the night sky with a thousand different thoughts and feelings on her mind, with the one that stood out the most was the future. C.C knew things were gonna get chaotic, but she was scared of what will happen to Lelouch, to the point where she almost considered praying for his safety, with the only thing stopping her was her knowledge that her prayers were a joke to the divine.

Suddenly her phone rang, which caused C.C to pick it up,

"Hello?" C.C said,

"Hi ya, old pal~" said a very energetic female voice, which immediately disgusted C.C

"Junko, how nice of you to call me." C.C growled, with venom in her voice.

"Oh hohoho, very nice of you to remember me, old friend." Junko said, "Too bad you aren't gonna stop me."

"What you did in Britania wasn't enough for you wasn't it?" C.C hissed, "So tell me Junko what is it that you want with Hope's Peak?"

"The sake of Despair and you know they had it coming, Senpai." Junko said, "After all you saw how Despair saved-"

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT NAME!" C.C shouted before hanging up on Junko, in a fit of rage. C.C then tried to distract herself by seeing the time presented on her phone;

' _A Minute and 16 seconds until the midnight of the 77th year eh.'_ C.C thought to herself, almostamusing, if it had not been for Junko Enoshima's call.

* * *

 **(A/N: Okay I based Yamato off of Draconichero18 (or as he is known on this site, Draconichero21) with his permission, and Aizen is based off of Sosuke Aizen (the Soul Chess version) from Bleach. Sorry this took me way too long to get to, I have been busy with other things and writer's block. Hopefully the other project I'm working on gets into play.)**


End file.
